A Simple Answer
by princess07890
Summary: Bella is forced to take an Economics course, where she doesn't have the first idea of what the class is. But, who should be the professor, but Dr. Edward Cullen. Will Dr. Cullen take pity on her?


**A Simple Answer**

 **AN: I own nothing, except the original characters. I was inspired by a Tumblr post that I saw on Facebook. Hope you like it! BIG thank you to Heartfortwilight for the banner! Love it! Also, if you want to see a picture of the romper Bella is wearing, I'll post the picture over on STARS Library.**

 **BPOV**

I could never have imagined how one simple interaction with my best friend could have altered the course of my entire life. But, it did. I was a simple sophomore in college, twenty years old, and not one who thought things through all the way. Looking back, I guess you could call me stupid. But, it was that stupidity that led me to my husband, so I won't complain too much.

So, how did it all start you may ask? Well, I was with my best friend, Rose, who insisted that she needed an Economics class in order to help her in her business classes. But, she didn't want to take it alone. I laughed at her. First of all, we were at Columbia University, a very large university. There was no way she would be "alone" in her class. Second of all, I was a theatre major, there was no reason for me to even take an Economics class. But, she wore me down, saying that it could help me in the long run. After all, how many people with a theatre degree could say they had experience in Economics?

The next morning, I met with my advisor, who, after laughing a little, signed me up for Dr. Cullen's Economics 105: Principles of Economics class on Mondays and Wednesdays from 8:40-9:55 A.M. While there were currently 49 people enrolled before I joined, Dr. Cullen apparently had a strict 50 people cap on his classes. So, I grabbed the last available slot, and rushed to meet Rose for coffee. I found her, and quickly ordered my usual iced caramel cappuccino.

"So, Rose, how'd it go with your advisor?" I asked, hoping she was in my class.

"Well, it was almost a bust. I couldn't get into Dr. Cullen's class…any of them. So, I settled for Dr. Banner, who apparently only has classes at night. He better be worth it, that's all I'm saying. I mean, who only does night classes? Does he not realize that all action on a college campus happens at night? Really? Especially a college in New York City. Come on! Anyway, Bella, how about you?"

"Well…I…um…"

"Great, just great. Now I am not only taking this Economics class alone, but you couldn't even get into a class."

"That's not what I said, Rose."

"Well, then, spit it out!" 

I am sure my face lit up like the ripest tomato on the vine.

"I got into one of Dr. Cullen's classes."

"You lucky bitch!" Rose exclaimed so loudly that now everyone in the coffee shop was staring at us.

"Can you be a little bit louder, Rose? I'm not sure all of Fifth Avenue heard you."

She lowered her voice just enough to where we weren't being stared at, but she was still loud. Gotta love her. I mean, I am naturally loud, which will help my career as an actress, but I knew when to control it.

"I cannot believe you got into one of Dr. Edward Cullen's classes! He's almost impossible to get into; girls apparently flood his roster, trying to get him to notice them. But, he isn't interested."

I interrupted her,

"Probably because he knows he could get fired for fraternizing with a student."

"Bella, when you see Dr. Cullen, you won't think about that, I assure you."

"But, Rose, I thought you were a lesbian."

"Honey, that doesn't mean that I can't appreciate the male form. Besides, I'm not completely a lesbian. I'm bi, with a preference for females."

I just shook my head. No matter what, Rose kept my life interesting. Now we just had to wait for Spring Semester to begin.

 _First Day of Class, Spring Semester_

Normally, I am not a morning person by any means. I'd once punched a girl because she said "Good Morning" to me at a sleepover when I was in high school. It was not pretty. But, I was very excited for my first class of the day with Dr. Edward Cullen. I had heard many things from people around campus that I talked with, and even the student worker in the bookstore had lots to tell me about him. Apparently his classes were not the easiest, and he made you earn your grade. One student even told me that for mid-terms he gave everyone a "C", because he didn't know you that well at mid-terms…by the final, he would determine whether you had earned your "A" or whatever grade you got. When I asked about tests and the like, the student just laughed.

"There are tests, but I don't think he ever went over them."

Great, just what I needed. I was already forced into taking this class, and I knew it wasn't going to end well unless I really studied…which I already hated to do.

So, I was excited about meeting the illustrious Dr. Cullen, but also nervous about how my semester was going to go. I woke up early, got dressed in one of my favorite outfits, and left for class early.

The whole commute to class, I questioned my motives for being in the class. But, that all stopped when I entered the classroom and saw the god-like man in the front of the room. So, this was the illustrious Dr. Edward Cullen? Damn! I suddenly wondered what I did to deserve to be in his class. I also wondered how in God's name I was ever going to be able to pay attention to anything the said. I would be too distracted to know anything for a test, let alone a final exam.

When I was suddenly shoved by a person behind me, I shook myself to break from my reverie. I found a seat in the front row, and immediately took out a notebook, pen, and a folder for any papers. I should have brought my laptop, but knew I'd be distracted by it. Then, I noticed the person sitting next to me. In a way, he reminded me of Brainy from "Hey Arnold!" He wore glasses, was a mouth breather, and stared at me like I was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Because I try not to judge people, I introduced myself.

"Hi! My name is Bella."

"I'm Seth. Nice to meet you, Bella. I'm a freshman Astrophysics major. I'm taking Economics just for fun! I love math."

I hated to burst his bubble, so I just smiled and nodded.

"Well, Seth, it's nice to meet you, too."

"Say, Bella. Do you want to grab a coffee after class?"

Boy, he was not hesitating in the slightest!

"No, thanks, Seth. I have class. But, thanks for the offer."

Then, before I could notice his disappointment, Dr. Cullen started class.

"I don't know what you may have heard about me, or this class, but this is not your mother's economics class. It is not the easiest, despite being labeled as 101. It is also not a blow-off course. You will have work to do here. I know you didn't choose Columbia because it was the easiest college to get into. You will be required to be in class every day. You will get three absences; after that, you will automatically fail, unless you cannot physically come to class. In which case, email me and the Dean. No other excuses. Normally, you would receive the syllabus and be done for the day, but I believe we should start strong. So, get out whatever you take notes with, and let's begin. You'll get the syllabus on the way out."

Oh, my gosh; no one told me he had an accent. Now how was I going to concentrate? I couldn't. That was the problem. I spent the rest of the class daydreaming about that accent, and the man behind it. I know it wasn't smart, especially considering how he started class, but I couldn't help it. People around me leaving their seats broke me from my daze. Seth, breathing heavily, said,

"Would you like my notes from today, Bella? I could tell you weren't all there. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Seth. Just not used to morning classes. Sure, you can email them to me; it's imswan ."

That was only the first day of dealing with Seth.

Throughout the semester, he was relentless in asking me out every single chance he got, in class, and out of class. I shot him down every time. But, I was still thankful for his notes. Finally, at the final, fifteen minutes before it started, I told him I'd make him a deal.

"If you can ask Dr. Cullen a question, and he answers it incorrectly, I'll go on one date with you."

Seth thought about it, and then agreed. He turned to Dr. Cullen, and then said,

"Will she go out with me tonight?"

Dr. Cullen shocked me. He didn't shake his head in confusion, nor did he laugh. He just said, in a very decisive way, "No."

Seth looked so proud of himself. He started asking me questions about where we should go, and what we should do. I told him I'd let him know later. I couldn't get Dr. Cullen's answer out of my head. So, after the exam, and everyone was gone, I went up to him, and asked him why he told Seth no with such certainty.

"Because, love," he started, "you're going out with me instead."

I didn't know what to think, but I nodded my head anyway. I couldn't believe my lucky stars. I gave him my address, and he told me to be ready by 8 pm. I practically ran back to tell Rosalie.

She couldn't believe it either, but helped me get ready. I had no idea where we were going, or what we'd be doing, so I played it safe and dressed in a black and white halter-type romper with simple white sandals.

Soon it was 7:50, and I was pacing my bedroom, willing the clock to move faster. Then, there was a knock at the door. Rosalie answered it. From my room, I could hear her,

"Well, Dr. Cullen, what a surprise to see you out of class."

"It's just Edward, please. Who are you?"

"I'm Rosalie, Bella's roommate/friend/sister."

"Well, Rosalie, I'm pleased to meet you."

Before Rosalie could say another word, I walked in, and really looked at Edward. He was no longer in the black pants and dress shirt I was used to; instead he was wearing jeans. He took one look at me, and it was all I could do not to jump into his arms, and kiss him.

"You look lovely tonight, Bella. I'm glad you said yes to our first date."

"Me, too."

"Well, you kids, don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Rosalie shooed us as she talked.

"That isn't much!" I called out, as Edward gave me his arm as he led the way.

Rosalie just laughed, and then the door to the apartment closed. Edward led to me to the elevator, and held the door for me once it arrived. As we descended the 15 floors to the bottom, I learned a little more about Dr. Edward Cullen, Ph.D.

He was 37, never married, and from a small town in South Carolina. When I questioned his accent, he admitted that his parents were from England, and that he had spent the first fifteen years of his life in England. When his parents had both gotten jobs at the college in South Carolina, they moved. He felt completely out of his element, but he grew to love it. He now admitted that Southern food was one of his favorite regional foods. He asked where I was from. When I admitted to being from the Pacific Northwest, and had never been to the South, he said that he would quickly remedy that experience; we were going to Root & Bone for dinner.

I was excited because I always loved new experiences; it was one reason I loved acting. On the way there, we continued talking about our lives. I discovered that he loved running every morning, and had run several marathons. He discovered that I hated running, but actually enjoyed working out. But, we both learned that the other had been only children, but wanted large families one day. He also learned how I had been acting since I was little, and wanted to be on Broadway one day. However, we actually had a lot in common. We both had piercings that the other couldn't wait to discover. He admitted to also having tattoos…I couldn't wait to find them all. We also found out that we watched some of the same television shows, _Bones_ , _Parks and Recreation_ , _The Office_ , and even _Chopped_.

Once we arrived, I took one look at the menu, and instantly was overwhelmed. I saw "grits" and had no idea what those were. So, I asked,

"Edward, what the hell are grits? Why would someone want to eat those?"

Edward smiled,

"Love, it's just ground corn. I think you'll love them. But, if you don't, I love shrimp and grits. I'll order that, and you can try some of mine."

I agreed. After all, he let me try his sweet tea, and I loved it. So, I decided on the Spare Rib Meat Loaf. We spent the remaining time talking about our families. I admitted that my parents, while divorced, had still lived together until three years ago, when they both came out the closet. While I advocated for gay rights, it was a little strange having **both** parents come out. My mom had been dating her partner for about two and a half years, and was hoping to get married soon. Dad, on the other hand, had been a serial dater, and had yet to find the "perfect someone". After all, not many men wanted to date the Chief of Police of Seattle, Washington. But, he was still optimistic.

He admitted that his parents had been married for 45 years, and were still going strong. He still visited them in England (they had moved back after retiring when Edward was 30) as often as he could. When I admitted I had never been to England, he said he would have to show me sometime. We had been playing footsie all night, and he held my hand every chance he got. After paying the bill, he led me out the restaurant, and to the car. He pushed me up against the passenger side door, and said,

"If you don't want me to kiss you, say the word. Otherwise, I won't be able to stop myself."

"Then, don't."

Then, I heard what sounded like a growl from deep in his throat, and his lips were on mine. I instantly put my arms around his neck, and his hands went to my ass. Soon, his tongue was against my lips, asking for permission to enter. I quickly granted them access. I moved my hands to his hair, and pulled. He groaned into my mouth. His hands squeezed my ass; I moaned into his mouth. It was heaven, and I never wanted it to end.

Unfortunately, we both had to breathe. We broke apart, both panting. I was speechless. Thankfully, he spoke,

"Want to come back to my place? I promise I'm clean. Haven't been with a woman in two years."

I couldn't believe that, but he did seem like the type to keep to himself.

"I'm clean, too. Only been with one other guy before; and that ended as soon as he came inside me and fell asleep while still inside…we were juniors in high school."

He smiled, and then kissed my hand.

"I can guarantee you that I won't fall asleep on you…not during round one at least. Maybe round five or six, but definitely not round one."

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"Take me home."

With that, he moved me aside, opened the door, made sure I was in, and buckled, and then closed the door for me. Then, he moved to his side, and moved so quickly, I was sure he was the Flash. In less time than I thought possible, we were parking near his building…One Manhattan Square. I had heard of this building but had never thought I'd know someone who lived here. It was magnificent. Edward led me straight to the elevator, where we kissed the entire ride up to the 59th floor. When we made it to his door, he stopped just long enough to unlock the door. Then, we were connected once again.

I was almost breathless when he pulled apart to really look at me.

"I can't believe I had the strength to stay away from you for an entire semester."

"I can't either, but I'm thankful for now."

"You have no idea how angry I would get watching that boy try to flirt with you. You're mine, and have been since the moment you walked into my classroom."

I know I should have been nervous, and heard alarm bells, but I secretly loved the feeling of being possessed by Edward. It was all I could to do nod; words failed me.

"Now, how the fuck do I remove this thing so I can see your body?"

I giggled, then showed him the zipper in the back. I heard him groan as the zipper lowered. Then, I felt his hands run down my back. Finally, his lips were on my neck, sucking softly. I moaned,

"God, Edward. I never thought it would be like this."

"That's right, love. It's me doing this to you. I want to hear you moaning my name all night long, from when I make you come with my tongue, to making you scream my name from my cock."

With that, he thrust behind me, and I felt his cock through his boxer-briefs, and his lips were back on my neck, marking me as his. Somehow, he'd removed his shirt, and I felt every muscle. His cock seemed to want to burst through his boxers, and I couldn't want to see it.

Then, he spun me around, apparently satisfied with his mark. His gaze went from my neck, to my breasts, down to my bellybutton, admiring the piercing that was there, and then down to my pussy, and back to my face.

"I'm trying to decide what to do first. Do I eat the pussy I've dreamt about for months, do I finger-fuck it, or do I just ruin it with my cock?"

I moaned. I didn't care what he did, as long as he did it soon. I was sure a rush of liquid just gushed out of my pussy, and down my thighs. I couldn't wait.

Before I could voice my opinion, Edward chose for me. He lifted my legs around his waist, and started walking to what I assumed to be the bedroom. I was placed on the bed, gently. I barely caught my breath before he hooked my legs around his neck, and began kissing my inner thigh.

"Oh, Edward…that's amazing."

He looked up at me,

"You haven't seen anything yet, love." Then, his kisses switched to my pussy, where he began to lick, suck, and kiss all over. I barely got used to that when he added a finger to the mix. I suddenly didn't know which end was up; he was that amazing. After a few minutes, his ministrations became too much; I suddenly felt like I was going to pee all over him. I had to tell him.

"Edward, stop! I'm going to pee."

He moved his face away, and smiled. Why would he smile at that?

"Oh, my dear, sweet Isabella. You have no idea what I'm going to do to you. Let it go, Isabella; you'll love it, I promise."

I wasn't entirely sure about what he was saying, but if he wanted it, I was going to do it. I would do anything to please him. He went back to work, but was no longer licking and sucking, he was just finger-fucking me so hard, I was sure my back was completely arched off the bed. He watched as I grew closer and closer to the edge.

The tension built back up in my system, and then it finally snapped. I watched as a stream of clear liquid sprayed out of me, and onto his arm. He smiled then,

"I knew you could squirt. I just knew it. You have no idea how hot this is."

I'm not sure what my facial reaction was, but he kissed me with such a passion, I hoped it never ended. Then, it happened. He removed his fingers, and replaced it with his cock. I don't know how he removed his boxers, but he did. His cock felt absolutely wonderful. It was huge, and felt like it was almost tearing me in two, but I loved it all the same.

"Edward, you're so big; it almost hurts."

"That's right, love. All 9 inches of me; take it."

I was in awe; 9 inches of man. How incredible. I loved it.

He let me adjust to his size for just a brief second, then began to speed up the pace. It was incredible. I was sure he was stamping himself into my pussy, branding me from the inside as his. I couldn't believe that just 12 hours earlier, he was my professor, a dirty fantasy in my head, and now here I was beneath him while he fucked me.

As we both climaxed, all I could think about was how that simple answer had led us to this. And, that, dear reader, is the night I started dating my econ professor, and my now husband of five years.

 **AN: This was my first one-shot, and only third lemon. Hopefully, I did them both justice. I have not forgotten about my other story, "Lead Me Not into Temptation", but this was screaming in my head for months, and I finally got it finished right as school let out yesterday. Summer is here! So, more updates should be on their way!**


End file.
